The Scream
by Bloodi Mari
Summary: rewrote chap1A Kuriboh escapes from the confines of its card and goes on a murderous rampage (mostly based on Scream, bit of the Ring involved...maybe something else) yaoi? maybe...
1. It begins

_Right, so this is my first fanfiction... have yet to figure out whole spacing thing...but .I hope you enjoy...~please give it a chance~_

_And although I used the Japanese names I have never actually seen the Japanese version, though I would like to, it looks so bad-ass compared to the dub._

_And this takes place in __America__. Ummm, I think that is about it..._

_Not all of it makes sense, and I wrote most of it based on my views...And I hate Anzu, so I insult her a bit, I don't hate Honda yet I insult him too...I hope I got the personalities right (*note: I didn't get Anzu's or Honda's personality right cuz they are only there to be insulted, meh)_

_Oh, and I also kind of insult Avril Lavigne. Just once, though, if you have a problem with that that tell me and I'll take it out and I won't insult another band(or musician)  again._

_I'm also rather young so there won't really be anything graphic, sorry if you like that kind of thing. Me, I find the whole yaoi thing amusing. _

_And I made up another character…I'll tell you about him later. He's not me though(I should hope not, seeing as I'm a girl), or anyone else, he's based on someone in the show and he is quite amusing. _

_***First chapter has been somewhat rewritten to sound better, but does not change the story whatsoever.***_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! cuz otherwise I would be rich. Mua ha ha!_

_*********_

_Pegasus Crawford sat alone in his mansion, sipping the finest fruit juice (couldn't resist). There was no light in the dark room, save for the thin thread of moonlight that streamed through the small opening in the heavy black drapes. The dim beam seemed to act as a spotlight, illuminating a sole card on the ornate coffee table. The man cackled insanely as he gazed intently at the Duel Monsters card he had stolen from the only person to ever defeat him: Yugi Motou and his sniveling yami. All of a sudden, the man's Sennen Eye flashed and the room was shrouded in absolute darkness. Lightening streaked across the sky, lighting the room for a moment. In that one moment of illumination, a furry shadow could be seen slinking along the wall before vanishing through the door._

Anzu Mazaki hummed softly to herself while she did her homework, unaware of the stirring in the bushes outside her house. The girl suddenly came alert when she heard a noise down below in zee kitchen. She relaxed, however, figuring that it was just Jounouchi (a poor soul forced to hang around with the bitch 'cuz he was best friends with Yugi Motou-one of two people who was actually friends with her) stealing food again. _Oh that Jounouchi, _she thought_, he's such a good boy, it's a pity his parents don't feed him..._

            Then she heard something that didn't sound like Jou. See, normally in a sitiation (*note: I meant to spell it that way, 'tis the way a speak'st) like this you would walk cautiously down the stairs, but this is Anzu I is talking about so she just skipped down the stairs, tripped about halfway down and tumbled the rest of the way smashing her head through the door. She picked herself up and proceeded to skip into the kitchen.

            All of a sudden the television (no abbreviations for me!) turned on. Anzu jumped at the sound of Avril Lavigne in concert. She then began to dance and sing with the horrible music stylings of the Canadian superstar. Jou (who, in fact, had been stealing from Anzu's refrigerator and had thought it would be fun to scare the shit out of the hippy with the T.V prank he had gotten from the Ring) screamed inwardly and turned off the T.V. Anzu sighed, looking thoroughly displeased that her merriment had come to an end. I suppose a television turning on and off with no one around is no longer freaky.

            Anzu began her ascent up the stairs. When she reached the upper landing she was very surprised indeed to discover water on the floor. She was even more surprised when she slipped on the water and tumbled once more down the stairs, creating a new whole in zee door. Jou stifled a laugh from his hiding place behind a houseplant. He had poured the water on the floor (another little prank he had picked up from watching the Ring). Anzu once more got up and climbed the stairs, careful not to slip on the water again, and opened the door to her room.

            She screamed.

******

The next day at school...

Yugi and his friends stood outside their school of Domino High discussing the events of the previous night. They all looked considerably happier, 'cept Honda who was crying like the fucking pussy that he was. Jou had just told them about the death of Anzu. Mua ha ha! 

            "Holy shit..." said the smoldering CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba wasn't exactly Yugi's friend; he only hung out with them because he enjoyed taunting his favorite blonde pet Jounouchi. Seto could barely resist the urge to burst out laughing.

            "Yah, I wuz 'dere! I heard 'er scream and I ran upstairs and found 'er. Fuck, it wuz like somthin' outta a movie, you know." Jou said. "Her head had been blown off and most of her body was missin'. It wuz cool!"

            Yugi shuddered. "Jou! It's not nice to say things like that. I know none of you liked Anzu all that much..."the group all muttered their agreement, "but that's still no reason to laugh!"

            "Shut it, hikari!" said Bakura (who was Ryou's sexy yami and a rather evil one at that). He had his arm around Ryou's shoulder in a very protective manner and was playing with said hikari's hair absently.

            "Make me." Yugi said. Yugi was surprised at his audacity and soon regretted his words. Bakura removed his arm from Ryou and walked menacingly over to Yugi, an evil grin plastered on the yami's face.

            Unfortunately, Bakura didn't get a chance to make Yugi shut up because Yugi's yami stepped in to save his little hikari. "If you lay a finger on Yugi I'll make you wish you hadn't escaped the confines of the Sennen ring."

            "Fuck off, Pharaoh!" was Bakura's reply. Yami lunged.

A heated brawl ensued where the only ones who paid any attention to it were the two hikaris; who were worried that their yamis would tear each other apart. Yugi and Ryou thanked the gods that the bell rang, providing enough of a distraction for the hikaris to pull their yamis away from each other. Bakura was bleeding from the mouth (which actually made him look hotter) and a black eye was slowly forming on his face. He looked every inch the evil tomb raider that he was. Yami hadn't faired so well. Although his wounds were no worse than Bakura's, the blood escaping from his nose and mouth made him look like a sight worse than death. Take that, Pharaoh!

            The hikaris pulled their yamis into the school and off to their respective classes.

******

Yami touched his lip gingerly and winced. Although it had stopped bleeding but the pain was still somewhat maddening. Yami cursed that foul tomb robber. This wasn't the first time the vile fiend had gotten the best of him. 

~Flashback~

_Yami had been sitting at a bar with Ryou, having just figured out the secret to escaping the Sennen Puzzle and having his own body. The young teen had invited him for a drink to celebrate. Little did he know that Ryou had been sent by Bakura to find out the secret. So, after a few rounds, the unsuspecting yami revealed the secret. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a bright light and two Ryous. The next morning he woke up in the hospital with a pipe jammed up his ass._

~End Flashback~

Yami didn't have much more time to think on this before...

"Yami Moto?"

Yami looked up, utterly confused. The teacher was looking at him expectantly.

"Yami," he heard Yugi whisper, "it's your turn."

Sudden comprehension dawned on Yami. All today students were being taken out of class and questioned by the police about Anzu. _Fucking waste of time,_ Yami thought, _Ra, no one even liked the bitch, 'cept Honda. Is that baby still crying?_ Yami scowled at Honda who was still blubbering over his lost love.

"Yami!" came the teacher's voice again.

"Alright, I'm going!" Yami got up and followed the police officer out of the room. 

Yami kept his hands in his pockets and walked behind the officer. He spoke only once to ask the officer his name. The man looked shocked at the deepness of Yami's voice. This boy was half his size and already had a more manly voice than him. 

"Well?" Yami said impatiently. _It's a simple question. Did he forget?_

The officer got over his shock and answered: "Officer Doofy- I mean Dewey!"

_Hmm, 'Doofy' would be the more apt name, Yami thought._

They finally arrived at the principal's office and Yami was relieved to see a much more serious officer. The new officer motioned for officer 'Doofy' to leave, which he did quickly but not before tripping on his own shoelace and putting his foot in the garbage can. Yami suppressed a laugh the best he could. Once Dewey had left, the serious officer sat down in the principal's chair and motioned for Yami to sit as well. He got right down to business.

"So, I assume you know why you are here?"

Yami looked him up and down. He was a rather young man and, although his thick hair made it difficult to see, Yami noticed the beginnings of a receding hairline. Guessing that Yami's silence meant that he didn't know, the man proceeded to explain.

"Well, as you should know by now the young girl Anzu has-"

"What's your name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your name. I wish to know what it is." Yami said. Normally, if Yami was being asked questions he would just answer them and get it over with. But normally when Yami was being questioned there wasn't a pissed of tomb robber ready to throw who-knows-what at him upon his return. So, Yami was hoping to waste a lot of time so the bell would ring and he could avoid the tomb raider's wrath...for now at least.

The officer looked confused, but complied. "I'm Officer Weathers."

Had Yami been Bakura he would have laughed at the officer's name. Yet, being a respectable yami, he did not. Instead he smiled and motioned for the officer to continue.

"Well, as I have said before, Anzu Mazaki has died and we are questioning the student body on what they knew of this girl. Now, I understand you were one of her friends..."

"We weren't friends." Yami said quickly, and it had come out harsher than he had intended. The officer looked taken aback.

"But, you-" 

"She was friends with Honda and Yugi. We were forced to hang around with her." Yami said calmly, but there was still an edge in his voice. Although Yami was not a mean person, he did not enjoy being called a friend of _that _girl.

"Oh." He said. Then, "Who's 'we'?

"Oh, just about everyone else in our group." He began to name a few and halted when he got to Bakura. He had referred to Bakura as 'tomb robber'. He looked at the confused cop.

"Tomb robber?"

Yami thought quickly and then a brilliant, and evil, idea formed in his mind. "Oh, that's our nickname for him. We call him that because he's a thief."

"What?"

"He's a thief. On countless occasions I've seen him steal." Came Yami's reply. The officer was amazed.

"Why didn't you report this to the police before?"

Yami's eyes went wide. He hadn't thought of that. He scanned his brain for a plausible excuse. Then _BINGO! _

"Umm, because..." Yami lowered his voice and leaned in closer to the officer. Fear shone in his crimson eyes. "He threatened to kill us if we ever told."

The officer gasped. He called for Officer Dewey to come back in.

"Yes? Oh, you're done interrogating him! I'll take him back to class now." He gently wrapped his hand around Yami's arm and Yami looked at him disgustedly and wrenched his arm out of his grasp. _How dare he touch me! I'm a Pharaoh! _Yami thought. 

"No, no. Dewey, I would like you to bring...uh..." The officer looked at Yami. Yami looked back confused, and then it hit him. He had neglected to tell Officer Weathers  the tomb robber's real name.

"Bakura." Yami smiled.

"Yes, Bakura. Officer Dewey, please bring young Bakura to me."

"But sir," Officer Dewey began.

"DO AS I SAY!" Obviously Officer Weathers didn't like the rather stupid fellow standing in front of him very much. Yami noted the gradual dampening of Officer Dewey's pants. Weathers noticed this too. He shook his head. "And for God's sake, clean yourself up."

Officer Dewey nodded dumbly and departed, managing not to step in a trash can this time. Officer Weathers looked at the tri-color haired boy in front of him and smiled. "Don't worry," he said, "we'll make sure that Bakura doesn't hurt you or your friends."

Yami almost died from suppressed laughter. The cop actually believed him! Yami vacated the office and paraded triumphantly down the hall. _Teach that bastard for making me bleed,_ Yami thought.

Yami grinned evilly as he saw Bakura walk passed him with Officer Dewey. Yami winked. Bakura whirled around to glare at Yami as the latter sauntered by. What-the-fuck-did-you-do? was written clearly across Bakura's dark features. Yami waved before disappearing into the classroom.

Yami's smile faded when he saw the note on his desk. He peered around the room, hoping to catch someone looking at him to see if he had read the note. Nothing. Yami picked up the note and attempted to read it. _Damn,_ he thought. The note was written in English, which the 5000 year old Pharaoh was unaccustomed to reading. His little hikari looked at him, then the note. Yami noticed his gaze and handed the note to Yugi hoping that he could make some sense of it. Yugi looked at it, completely baffled.

"Well?" Yami asked expectantly.

"Uh, Yami, I don't understand it." 

Yami was suddenly angry. He hissed, "How can you not understand it? You do read English don't you?"

"Well, yeah..." Yugi replied timidly, his eyes wide. Yami's behavior had scared the boy. Yami noticed this and softened his tone.

"Please, Yugi, tell me. What don't you understand?"

"It's just that... " Yugi tried to find the right words to explain. "There aren't any words. Just letters. See, normally letters are put together to form words. But, these are just random letters."

Yami looked at him, still confused and a little upset. "So, you can't read it?"

"Well, I can. But it won't make any sense. It'll just make a sound." Yugi said. The look Yami gave him told him to continue. "Ok, here goes. AAoooooOOO (note: I am no good with writing out sounds, please forgive me!)"

Yami was thoroughly confused. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sound of the bell. Yami spent the rest of the day drowning in a sea of his own thoughts.

******

Yup, so that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what I can do to make it better, or if you think that I should change the rating. J

Please remember that this is my first fic. and I can only get better with time, right? Hehe.


	2. It continues

On to the second chapter! 

Oh, and I made Seto Kaiba a goth, well kind of. He only wears black clothing and spiked bracelets and stuff. I can just imagine him as a goth. If you have a problem with that then just tell me and I'll get rid of it.

Disclaimer: Once more I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

******

Seto Kaiba drummed his black-painted fingernails on his desk. Why can't this fucking day end? There's only so much school one can take! He thought. *Note: it was the first period, Monday morning. Seto had given up picturing himself working on his latest inventions because they just made the day even worse and also that blonde mutt, Jounouchi, kept invading his thoughts and blowing up his inventions. _Like that sister in Dexter's Lab, Seto thought remembering the time his little brother Mokuba had made him watch it._

Seto looked at the clock once more, hoping that by some miracle the clock would say something different than 9:15. It was 9:16. Well, it's a start, the tall brunette sighed. History was definitely his worst class ever. Nobody worth his time or insults was in this class. Weren't they supposed to be questioning people about Anzu? Seto now looked at the door, hoping to see a police officer. He did. But the momentary flash of hope was indeed what I just said it was: a flash. The police officer was with Bakura. He smiled. Bakura with a cop seemed somehow fitting. He then dropped his head on the desk a closed his eyes.

******

Jounouchi was having the time of his life. His first period class was home ec. (which he claimed the only reason he had chosen that class was to meet 'hot-ass girls', but everyone knew that he was in it for the food) and was currently Mr. Popular. None of the girls liked Anzu either and kept asking Jou to tell them about her death. Needless to say, Jou loved all the attention he was getting.

******

Bakura sat in the back of a cop car. He was once more bleeding from the mouth, but that was about the extent of his injuries. He looked out the window at the two cops. The taller, official one was holding a paper towel on a gash above his left eyebrow and his other hand, which had at least one broken finger, was holding up ice cubes wrapped in more paper towels. The other one hadn't faired nearly as well. His nose -definitely broken- and mouth were bleeding profusely, along with numerous other cuts on his face and chest. He was cradling a broken arm to his chest. Bakura was a good fighter.

~Flashback~

_What the fuck did he do? Bakura thought angrily, and for once he felt a pang of fear. Although Yami was noble, there is no telling to what he might do to a villain or someone who had pissed him off. He was, after all, a Pharaoh. Bakura was escorted to the principal's office where he was met with a friendly smile from a taller, more efficient cop than the slime that had brought him here._

_"Please, sit down."_

_Bakura immediately knew something was wrong, but sat anyway. What had the Pharaoh told him? Bakura tried  desperately to figure it out before is thoughts were interrupted by the cop._

_"Now, young Bakura, it has come to my attention that you have stolen many things and-"_

_"What?!"__ Bakura yelled standing up. "Is that what the Pharaoh told you? I'M GONNA KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" _

_With that he was off but was tackled before he could get out of the office. Bakura could feel the cop on top of him try to get his handcuffs and Bakura took this opportunity while the cop was distracted to buck him off and make another try for the door but the other was already there. Bakura wasted no time in decking the bitch. He fell to the ground with a yell, hand covering a bloody nose. Bakura jumped over the cop, but was pulled back by the tall one. This one had the yami firmly in his grasp but Bakura still managed to get his elbow up and break the son of a bitch's nose. The cop released him. Bakura went for the window this time as the cop at the door stood up. He charged Bakura sending him flying onto the principal's desk. Bakura was pinned. His arm groped for any object and landed on a paperweight. Bakura swung for all he was worth at the cop's arm. Snap. The bone cracked as the man screamed and fell once more to the floor. Bakura swung once more as the remaining cop tried to pin him. A deep gash above the other's left eyebrow was the result. Bakura ran for the open window but everything went dark as the butt of a gun came crashing down atop his head._

~End Flashback~

Bakura had regained consciousness when he had been shoved into the car. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Pharaoh! The tomb robber swore to himself. He then sat back and waited for the ambulance and other police officers to come and take him away to jail.

******

So, that's the end of the second chapter. It's shorter than the first but I was writing it pretty fast 'cuz I had to go somewhere.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review!


	3. One More Down

Although I use most of the Jap names I kept grampa's the same 'cuz I don't actually know it. I also need to use his English name for something later in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.....(*sigh*)

******

Ryou was sitting on his bed. He could feel the beginnings of a headache and moaned. The white haired boy didn't often get headaches, he never had a reason for one. But this time was different. His yami had been arrested. Why couldn't Bakura just stay out of trouble? Ryou shook his head.

~Flashback~

_"Hey, just who are you?" Ryou could hear his father's angry voice from where he sat watching T.V in the living room._

_"What the hell is an ikary? Look, I think you have the wrong number."_

_Ryou's breath caught in his throat. Although his dad had mispronounced it, Ryou still knew what it meant. Only one person could be on the other line. Ryou grabbed the phone and listened. "-it's hikari! And I assure you I do not have the wrong number! Now, you half-witted idiot, get him on the phone NOW!" Yup, definitely him._

_"It's ok, dad. He's my friend." Ryou called to his father who looked like he was about to crush the phone with his hand. Ryou waited until he had heard the 'click' which signified that his father had hung up before he spoke again. "You could have asked for 'Ryou'"_

_"What, no 'hello'?" Bakura sneered. Same old Bakura. "And I didn't know you were called 'Ryou'. Nobody bothered to tell me."_

_"Bakura, why did you call me?" Ryou was in no mood for games._

_"I've been arrested."_

_"WHAT?" _

_"You heard me. That bastard Pharaoh told the cops that I stole."_

_"They arrested you for that?" Ryou found that a little hard to believe. Ryou knew that Bakura stole things; the young British boy couldn't count the amount of times he had found security tags (I don't know what they're called) on articles of clothing that Bakura had apparently 'bought' for him out of the 'goodness of his heart'. _

_"That, and something about threatening to kill the Pharaoh, and resisting arrest. Also for attacking an officer. Two of them."_

_"Bakura..." Ryou said, exasperated. How does he manage to get himself into trouble like this? Ryou actually envied Yugi for a moment. At least **his yami stayed out of trouble.**_

_"Oh, boo hoo. Cry me a river." Bakura snapped. "Does Yugi's yami... (*insert naughty whispers that caused the pretty young boy on the other line to blush.)"_

_Ryou had forgotten about the 'mind-link'. Bakura could hear Ryou's thoughts if the latter wasn't careful, and vice versa. "Bakura, what is it you want me to do?"_

_"I want you to get your sweet ass down here and bail me out."_

_"Bakura... I can't do that." Ryou whispered._

_"What do you mean you can't 'do that'? Just get down here and clear this up! Tell them I didn't steal, and that I'm not violent and I only fight out of self defense!" Bakura said this very softly so the cops wouldn't hear, but his words were still full of menace._

_"Bakura, I can't lie."_

_Bakura growled and cursed things threw the mind-link that shocked even Ryou who was used to Bakura's swearing on a regular basis. He hung up the phone._

~End Flashback~

Ryou wondered if that was the thing he should have done. _Yes_, he told himself. Bakura has to take responsibility for his own actions. Ryou peeked out the window at the shed where Bakura had been living since he had escaped from the Sennen Ring. Actually, Bakura only hid in there, preferring to sleep with Ryou than in the decrepit wooden shack. Ryou changed into his jammies (pajamas), which were pale blue and had the cutest sheep on them, and he crawled into his bed and attempted to sleep.

******

Yugi jumped, his heart racing. His hands were shaking visibly. He tried to tell himself that the noise he had heard was just a stray cat, or his grampa, looking for food in a trash can. No good. Oh God, Yugi though, I'm gonna die in my pajamas! Yugi managed to pull together enough courage to run across his room and slam his window shut. He breathed a sigh of relief. That was, until he heard a yelp of pain. Yugi looked out the window to see crimson eyes shining with a mixture of pain and anger.

"Omigosh!" Yugi yelped. He opened his window and made a grab for his yami. Yugi managed to pull him into his room. Yami toppled onto his look-a-like, but removed himself when Yugi's face began to turn blue.

"Well, Yugi, it's good to see you again." Yami said. His fingers hurt like hell. Yugi blushed and looked down and muttered something that sounded like an apology. Yami looked at his fingers which were red and throbbing. He stopped staring at his fingers long enough to see that his hikari was crying. Yami's eyes softened and he hugged said hikari. "It's ok, little one. You didn't mean to slam the window on my fingers."

Yugi smiled and laughed, which sounded more like a cough. "It's not that, Yami. I was thinking about Anzu-" Yami barely suppressed a groan. How could he be thinking about Anzu? "-and about her death. Yami, I'm worried there might be some kind of deranged killer on the loose."

Yami let out a relieved sigh. Yugi _wasn't_ upset about Anzu. He hugged the boy closer and whispered into his hair, "its ok. No one is going to hurt you. I'll stay here tonight if you're scared." Yami held out the young one and stared into his violet eyes, shining with tears. Yugi smiled, but shook his head.

"No, I don't want grampa to find you. I think I'll be fine, I'll just keep the windows shut and the doors locked." 

 Just then there was a loud crash and-

"Yuuuugiii!"

"Grampa!" Yugi yelled. He looked at Yami quickly, who said he would let himself out, and ran to see what had happened to his grandfather. Yami gave one last look at his retreating hikari and was filled with a sudden longing. Yami shook his head, opened the window, and jumped out. He landed on a worn mattress that he had put there before, figuring that he would have to jump out the window. Yami's thoughts were filled with the violet eyed boy whose room he had just vacated. So innocent. So pure. So cute. Cute? Yami's eyes widened at 'cute'. Yes, the boy was cute. Yami put his head in his hands. He wanted him. He wanted to hold him in his arms and mutter sweet nothings in his ear. He wanted that sweet body. And why shouldn't he? The tomb robber has already done that with his hikari, so why shouldn't he? Yami suddenly grew angry with himself. No, he couldn't do that to him. As much as Yami wanted to, he loved Yugi and didn't want to hurt him. 

Yami sighed and got up. He gave one last look at the window and left.

******

Yugi sighed and slumped wearily onto the couch. He had just spent the last two hours of his life helping his Grampa pick up the refrigerator after it had fallen on the old man. Yugi leaned his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He was completely alone in his house/game shop. After they had managed to get the fridge back in the right place Yugi had sent his grandfather off to the hospital. The violet-eyed teen didn't want anything to happen to Grampa, even if he claimed there was nothing wrong with him. Yugi was suddenly alert. He had heard something at the window. 

"Yami?"  He called. Every fiber of his being hoped that it was the crimson-eyed yami. He knew that it couldn't be. There was a sudden sick feeling in his stomach. He had forgotten to lock the door. He stood up from the couch, palms sweaty. He walked cautiously to his bedroom, hoping that he could barricade his door somehow. He didn't make it. 

 "AAoooooOOO!!!" (once more, I cannot write sounds)

Yugi froze. What was that? He turned slowly as the front door opened and screamed. 

"Hey Yugi!"

Yugi relaxed. It was just Honda, who fell to the floor. Yugi's eyes rolled up in his head and he lost consciousness, his faced splattered with blood. Honda's blood. The now-deceased brunette had just finished greeting his little friend when his head exploded, sending blood and brain matter everywhere.

******

Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! 

*Note: Reviews (if you asked a question) might not be answered for a while bcuz I hate having to upload chapters and prefer to only do it once. And an answer will only end up on the chapter that I was writing at the time.


	4. I know what you did last summer

 Now for chapter 4

*Note: I didn't bother thinking my story through so if you have any questions just forget them. This is mostly directed at my sister, who gets confused over EVERYTHING! So, if my sister is reading this: in your face biotch! Mua ha ha!

And I called Ryou some pretty sappy names... not bad names, just sappy ones... I also pointed out that he is very pretty, 'cuz one does have to admit that he is.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, or my friends, or me, or my friends, or me...

******

Ryou's eyes fluttered open and he squinted in the bright sunlight. "What time is it?"

Ryou was surprised when he didn't get an answer or a bash over the noggin with a pillow. Then he realized why: Bakura was in jail. The silver haired angel put his head in his hands as a wave of guilt swept over him. How could he have left his yami in jail? As much as Bakura deserved to be in there, the other prisoners didn't deserve to have Bakura in with them. Ryou thought of all the things Bakura would do to someone who had done something to annoy him. "I have to get him back."

Ryou stepped out of bed and shuddered. By Jove this floor is cold, the beautiful young teen thought. He grabbed his uniform and put it on quickly, opened his window and gulped. His room was located above the garage (at the rear of the house). There was a ledge directly below the window. Ryou stepped out cautiously onto the ledge and prepared himself to jump. How does Bakura do this? Ryou thought. Bakura would always have to jump out the window when Ryou's father made an unexpected visit to his room. He leapt.

"Ow! Owowowow!" the little angel cried as he landed hard on the ground. He hadn't been able to land on his feet and thought it would be a much better idea to land on his cute behind. He rubbed his rear-end. Ryou made a mental note not to do that again and left to go retrieve his yami.

******

i'mgonnakillhimimgonnakillhimimgonnakillhimimgonnakillhim... Bakura kept thinking over and over in his head. Hmm, I'm gonna kill THEM. Bakura thought of his bitch hikari. Why the fuck didn't he bail me out? Of all the things I've done for that ungrateful son of a bitch. Bakura clenched his teeth. A voice caught his attention.

"-um, yes, I would like to see my yami... I mean Bakura!"

Bakura almost smiled. So he had come to bail him out after all. I suppose a night without me has made him come to his senses.

"I'm sorry. Visiting hours are not until the afternoon, at 1 p.m. I believe." 

"Oh, please..."

Bakura smiled evilly. He's gonna turn on the water works. No one could say no to a teary-eyed Ryou, not even the ever-so-evil Bakura or the ever-so-cold Seto Kaiba.

"Oh, all right."

Bakura's smile didn't fade as the cop opened the door that led to the cells; he had just done Bakura's work for him. There was no way Bakura was going to stay in jail, not as long as there was a certain Pharaoh he had to disembowel. And the locks were so easy to pick...

"Hello."

"What the-" was all the cop managed to say before Bakura knocked the fucker out. The not-actually-liberated yami then turned his attention onto his wide-eyed look-a-like.

"Oh, well if it isn't my Prince Charming coming to rescue poor, helpless me." Bakura sneered, wrapping his arms around Ryou and kissing him.

"B-b-Bakura!" Ryou gasped. "H-how did you- WHAT DID YOU DO?"

The full weight of the situation set in. Ryou was standing with an escaped convict over an unconscious deputy of justice (had to put that in). Bakura just smiled at his fearful hikari. 

"I knocked out that asshole. What the fuck does it look like I did? Now we better leave before this gay bitch wakes up."

Ryou was still pissed (if it's possible for him to be). The normally quiet hikari was actually yelling. "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF WE GET OUT BEFORE HE WAKES UP! HE STILL SAW US AND THEN WE'LL GET CAUGHT!"

"Not if I knocked him out right. He probably won't remember a thing." Bakura stated simply. It was then that the tomb robber really noticed his hikari's appearance and was forced to laugh.

"What can possibly be that funny at a moment like this?" Ryou snapped.

"You look just like me."

Ryou looked at himself in the reflection of a window and almost laughed. He DID look like Bakura. In his rush to depart in zee morning he had neglected to brush his hair and therefore it stuck up like the yami's. Seeing Bakura's amusement, Ryou attempted to flatten his unruly silver locks. 

"That's not the only thing." Bakura said, tucking in his young hikari's shirt (brushing his cold fingers along Ryou's lower stomach, causing the boy to involuntarily shudder) and buttoning up the school jacket. "Now you're good to go." He said this while giving Ryou a slap on the boy's behind.

Bakura dragged his smaller companion (who wanted to help the cop in some way) out of the police station. Bakura grunted. "Don't you have school to get to?"

"By Jove!" Ryou cried, giving up the struggle. He ran as fast as his legs would allow him, his darker half close on his heels.

******

Yami had his head in his hands, tears staining his eyes. Why had I left him alone? Yami hated himself at that moment. There was no way he would be able to forgive himself for how he had abandoned Yugi the previous night.

~Flashback~

_Yami strolled aimlessly around the streets of Domino. He was restless; Yugi's words had really unsettled him. What if there was a deranged killer on the loose? Yami contemplated whether or not he should stay with Yugi the night, despite the latter's wishes, or return to Jou's house, where he had been staying since his escape from the Sennen Puzzle. He decided on the latter but would make a detour to Yugi's house to make sure the boy was still okay. It was while walking by the house that he noticed the front door was open. He ran inside to find a headless Honda and an unconscious Yugi. Yami telephoned the police and hadn't left his hikari's side until the paramedics had threatened to tranquilize him if he didn't let them take Yugi._

_The rest as they say is history (Beyblade quote, mua ha ha!)_

~End Flashback~

"Quit your moping."

Yami's angry crimson eyes met cold, blue ones. "Fuck you."

"I would if I could." Seto said, slumping down beside Yami.

"Why are you here?" Yami growled, thoroughly pissed at Kaiba's attitude.

"No one was at school today." Seto said. "Honda's dead, and you and the puppy are here visiting poor, _unconscious Yugi instead of spending time with poor, lonely, _conscious _Seto Kaiba." He said sarcastically. "As for Ryou and counterpart, they're probably off fucking or something."_

"How can you be so calm?" Yami snarled. "Two people are dead. I don't give a shit about Anzu, and I never really liked Honda, but that's beside the point. There's a killer out there, Kaiba, and we don't know who it is."

"You have an idea." Seto said, reading Yami's expression.

"I think it's Bakura." Yami told him, receiving a less than positive reaction from the brunette.

"I doubt that. I can see why he would kill Anzu; we all wanted to do her in. But why Honda?"

Yami stared at his hands, which were still a little red from the window accident. "I don't think he wanted to kill Honda. I think he wanted to kill Yugi but Honda just got in the way. He wanted to get back at me."

"You stupid Pharaoh. I'm not the kind of fucked-up asshole who goes around killing people just to get back at someone. You know very well that I would just kill you, or beat you to within an inch of your life. It really depends on what mood I'm in."

Yami stared, frozen in shock, at the tomb robber leaning on his hikari.

"But, even if I was that type of pussy-ass bitch, there is one fatal flaw in your theory, Pharaoh," Bakura spat, his words full of menace, "I was in jail last night thanks to your sorry ass, you spineless son of a bitch."

Yami was still at a loss for words. Bakura was right, it couldn't have been him. The Pharaoh's face met with his hands again as he was released from his shocked paralysis. 

"Why are you here?" Yami managed to get out.

Bakura put on a hurt tone. "First you get me arrested, then you accuse me of murder, and you don't even say 'hello'? I'm beginning to think you don't love me anymore."

Seto couldn't hold back a laugh at the look on Yami's face. The Pharaoh snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to visit Yugi." Ryou filled in the blanks for Yami. "We came late to school today and when we heard about Yugi we came as soon as possible. I hope he's alright."

"He'll be fine." Yami reassured Ryou. He then turned his attention back on the tomb robber, who had just taken on a genuine serious expression.

"You are right about one thing: there is a killer on the loose, and I wanna know who it is." Bakura said.

"So, what'd I miss?" a rather tall, blonde boy said zipping up his trousers. Seto smiled inwardly as he caught a glimpse of something he shouldn't have: SPONGEBOB BOXERS!

Seto pretended to ignore the attractive teen in front of him and said, "Extremely sexy and rich bastard has an idea." The others looked at him in disgust and interest. That was Seto Kaiba for you. Pompous, conceded, sexy, rich Seto Kaiba. "We do all remember what happened one year ago yesterday."

~Flashback~

_"Well that was a fucking waste of time. Shit, this bitch is prettier than most of those girls." Bakura said, holding Ryou in his arms. They had just left a Teenage Beauty Pageant and the tomb robber was full of melancholy because he wasn't allowed to make out with his hikari because it was 'distracting to the contestants'. Ryou's only reply was a soft moan as Bakura licked his ear lobe. Over and over again._

_"Oh, c'mon, it wasn't that bad!" Jou said. The pageant had been his idea; he wanted to get Seto Kaiba out of his mind. For a few weeks he had been thinking almost nonstop about him and was hoping that the pageant would rid him of those thoughts._

_"Just get in the car, mutt." Seto growled. He too was in a foul mood, though for a slightly different reason. Despite all of the brunette's best efforts, he could not focus on the pageant, or anything else for that matter, because all his thoughts would be interrupted by Jou; and rather disturbing sexual activities with said person. His mood grew evermore foul when he learned that Yami would be driving. The group filed into the car. Yami in the driver's seat (duh!), Seto on the passenger's side (even if he had wanted to sit in zee back with the commoners, his long legs would not allow it). Yugi sat behind Yami, Jou was in the middle, his legs stretched out in between the two front seats, and Bakura (Ryou on his lap) were behind Seto, much to the latter's dismay. There was no way this was going to be a peaceful car ride._

_Several hours  later..._

_Seto stared out the window. Where the hell are we?__ They were driving along a highway that the CEO didn't know existed. Why couldn't Yami just stop and ask for directions back to Domino? Seto didn't even bother to turn around when his seat received a kick, which had been receiving kicks the entire car ride from Bakura and Ryou (hint, hint!). The aggravated teen continued to stare out the window, hoping that by some miracle he would see __Domino__City__ over the next bend._

_"Yami, maybe we should ask for directions." Yugi received no reply from his yami._

_"Ah, Yugi, just relax!" Jou said opening anouther can of beer. They had stopped off at a corner store to buy several six-packs of beer and Jou had finished off nearly all the packs. Needless to say he was piss-drunk. He then stood up through the sunroof and started yelling obscenities into the night sky._

_"Jou!"__ Yugi cried trying to pull his friend back into the car. "Get down!"_

_Seto removed his gaze from the window and let it fall on the blonde mutt, or rather, his crotch. The brunette didn't complain. He liked the view._

_WHUMP!_

_Seto stared in horror as Jou was hit by a branch and was knocked out of the car and sent rolling on the pavement._

_"Jou!"__ Yugi cried. Yami turned around and-_

_WHUMP!_

_Yami screeched to a stop, much to Seto's dismay. The latter hadn't bothered to buckle himself in (Ryou and Bakura hadn't either, but the yami had a very firm grip on his hikari) and because of this he was now bleeding from a cut above his right eyebrow._

_"You fucking idiot! What the hell-"_

_Seto's words of wrath were silenced as he turned to look at a body in the road. "Jesus Christ." He muttered. The group filed out of the car in silence. Seto inspected the front of the car and groaned. The left headlight had been smashed in. It was his car._

_"What did we do?" Yugi whispered. The others just stared at the body of a man lying in front of the car. Yami inched cautiously closer to the body and bent down to take its pulse. Nothing. Yami drew his hand away quickly, half expecting the man to open his eyes and strangle him to death. _

_"Dead."__ Yami said. Nobody moved until they heard a groan. Seto turned his head to look at the other body in the road. He muttered something that the others didn't hear and moseyed (i love that word!) on over to Jou. The others were still in shocked silence when he returned with Jou draped over his shoulder, one hand resting on the Jou's firm behind to keep him from falling. Or so Seto wants us to think... (*diabolical laugh*)_

_"Any ideas?"__ Seto said more than asked this._

_"We have to call the police." Yugi said._

_"No fucking way." Bakura growled. "No fucking way I'm going to jail." (And then one year later he's arrested. Go fig.)_

_"We have to!" Yugi said once more, basically pleading._

_"Yugi's right." Ryou winced as Bakura's grip around his wrist tightened painfully. "We have to turn ourselves in."_

_"No." Yami said, surprising everyone else. The ever-so-noble Pharaoh was actually suggesting hit-and-run._

_"What?" Yugi yelled, utterly flabbergasted and a tad hurt. Yami was supposed to agree with him._

_"I do not want to go to this 'jaol' place." Yami said. "Let's just go."_

_"The all-powerful Yami is afraid of the big bad scary jail place." Seto smirked. Yami snarled._

_"For once the Pharaoh is right." Bakura said. "This pussy's dead, he's not going to tell anyone."_

_"It doesn't matter," Ryou said. "The police will catch us as soon as they find the body. We should just turn ourselves in."_

_"And hope for the best? Fuck that." Bakura snarled. His snarl was soon replaced by an evil smile. "The cops can't catch us if they can't find the body. I say we dump him somewhere."_

_He bent over and lifted the guy halfway. "Fuck, this is one tubby bitch. Hey, Pharaoh, a little help?"_

_Yami picked up the man's legs and he and the tomb robber carried the man to the trunk and waited while Seto opened it, taking his jolly sweet time._

_"Get on with it!" Bakura hissed. Seto popped open the trunk with his free hand and the Pharaoh and tomb raider dumped the body into the trunk. Bakura slammed the trunk shut just as a van rounded the corner. The van slowed to a stop as it reached the group and the front window rolled down to reveal Mai Kujaku._

_"Now what are you imbeciles doing out past your bed-time?" _

_"None of your goddamn business bitch." Bakura snarled._

_"Go fuck yourself." Mai spat._

_"Why do you think I have this little pussy?" Bakura said, hugging Ryou closer to him and licking his ear to emphasize his point._

_ "Oh God! The mutt just drooled on me!"_

_Seto looked disgustedly at the wet patch on his long coat, courtesy of Jou. While the rest of the group dealt with Mai, Seto walked to the backseat and dropped Jou onto the seat. Unfortunately for the sexy brunette, the cuff of his sleeve got caught on the other's belt. Seto groaned and attempted to remove it when his hand was grabbed by the owner of the belt. Jou had regained consciousness and was now holding Seto's hand tightly. The latter tried to pull away but the mutt's grip was too tight. He watched as his hand was brought to Jou's mouth and he felt the blonde's warm tongue against his fingers. Seto's eyes widened as he was pulled forcefully into the backseat and felt his lips dominated by Jou's and he found himself wanting more. His tongue snaked out into Jou's mouth and explored every inch of the cavern before returning to its own mouth. Seto broke the kiss and rolled off of Jou and into the front seat as the others returned to the car. Jou had once more passed out. "Damn dog." Seto muttered._

_"So, do we know where we are now?" Seto asked in his usual arrogant manner._

_"Shut up." Bakura spat, knocking Jou off the back seat and sitting down with Ryou on his lap. Mai must have won the argument__, Seto thought, otherwise he wouldn't be this bitchy_.__

_Yami slid into the driver's seat but was pushed out by Seto. "It's your fault we're in our current predicament. I'm driving." Yami grumbled, but said nothing. "Sit in the back, the __Chihuahua__ can't stay on the floor."_

_Yami picked Jou off the floor and pushed him into the passenger seat and then sat himself._

_"I'm not coming." Yami looked at his hikari, standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the road. __Defiance__ and fear shone in his violet eyes. Yami sighed, got out of the car and picked up Yugi and carried him into the automobile._

_"Hey! PUT ME DOWN!" Yugi cried before being tossed into the backseat, Yami following closely._

_"You can start driving any time now." Bakura said. Seto froze; he didn't know how to get back. Shit._

_"Turn the car around and make a left at the intersection." Yami said before leaning back in his seat and letting his eyelids fall shut._

_No one spoke as they reentered Domino and headed for the docks. Seto parked the car at the farthest pier, hoping that this one wasn't used often. He opened his door and stepped out, the cold wind whipping through his hair. The brunette wrapped his coat tighter around him and walked to the back of the car and popped the trunk. He tapped on the rear window and both side doors opened as Bakura and Yami emerged. They picked up the man, Bakura slipping the guy's wallet into his pocket, and edged to the end of the pier._

_"This is it." Yami whispered. His words were whisked away by the howling wind. They dumped the body into the water and hurried back to the car. They drove off in silence._

~End Flashback~

Bakura snorted. "Yeah, some guy we killed is coming back to kill us all. Give me a fucking break. The guy was dead."

"How the hell do you know? We don't know how well Yami can check pulses." Seto retorted. "For all we know the guy could have just been knocked out."

"He was dead." Yami said.

"So wuz the guy in 'I know what you did last summer' but 'e came back. Twice!" Jou said, defending Seto for some reason. "Wait a second...What guy? We killed a guy?"

"Yes, you moron. Maybe if you want me to stop calling you canine implications then you should stop acting like you have the same intelligence as one." Seto hissed.

"He was unconscious, Kaiba. He didn't know, and we didn't bother to tell him." Yami defended the blonde, who looked like he was about to tear Kaiba a new one. "I'll fill you in later." Yami said to Jou, who in turn calmed down.

"Just 'cuz it happened in a crap-ass horror flick doesn't mean it's possible in real life." Bakura said. 

"No, but it's beginning to feel like a horror movie." Seto said. "It's as if we're being watched."

~#Cue X-Files music#~

"Terrifying." Yami said calmly.

"No kiddin'." Jou agreed. "But, whut if the guy really ain't dead and is comin' to kill us... Do we even know who 'e wuz?"

"We've been through this," Seto sighed, "no."

"His name was Shadi, or something. I don't remember his last name." They all stared at the speaker, Bakura, who just shrugged. "I stole his wallet, so what?"

"Ok, even if the killer is this 'Shadi' character, we still don't know where he is or when he'll strike again." Yami said. "What are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing we can do. We have to draw the killer out." Bakura declared.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Seto asked in his 'i-don't-really-give-a-shit' attitude.

"Simple." Bakura smiled deviously. "Party at Ryou's."

******

So that is the end of the fourth chapter. It took rather long, at least when compared to the how long it took me to write the other chapters...

So I hope you found this chapter enjoyable and keep watching the skiis, I mean skies!

*Note: the next chapter might not come up for a while 'cuz it's no longer the week-end and I'm kinda out of ideas.


	5. Yugi wakes up

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me, as I have said many times before.  
  
******  
  
**I didn't make this known in the other chapter so I will in this one: Yugi and co. are in the hospital, in case you were wondering. I only realized this when I went to sleep after I posted the last chapter and was too tired to get up again. **  
  
Yugi opened his eyes. Honda's last words resounded in his head: Hey Yugi! Hey Yugi! Hey Yugi! The violet-eyed boy shook his head attempting to reinstate silence in the frenzied mechanism that was his mind.  
  
"Ah, the Sleeping Beauty has awakened. Too bad Pharaoh, now you don't get to kiss him."  
  
Yugi bolted upright. Violet orbs scanned the room. All his friends were here; Seto (who's dark figure looked out of place next to the dreary white walls of the sanatorium {hospital in other words}), Bakura, Ryou, Jou, and-  
  
"Yami!" cried Yugi, wrapping his arms around the other in a friendly embrace.  
  
Yami remained motionless, too surprised to do anything other than stare. Upon realizing that his hikari had just forgiven him, Yami forced his arms to encircle the boy and return the hug. A camera flashed.  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Bakura snickered, lowering the camera to glare at the Pharaoh. Seto smiled dryly and emitted a derisive laugh. Despite his utter distaste for the silver haired yami, he despised the other yami far more and took great joy in seeing him get pissed. Bakura pocketed the camera. "We wouldn't want to intrude on your little 'reunion'; no doubt you wanna fuck his little brains out." Yami flushed and growled something inaudible and the young hikari blushed. "Party at Ryou's tonight, if you don't want to come then fine, more beer for us."  
  
With that he was off, his hikari in tow. Seto waited until Jou had said his 'I hope you feel better soon, Yug' s before following the blonde out of the hospital room. Yami was left alone with his lighter half, and oddly he felt scared. This hadn't been the first time he had been alone with Yugi, so why was this time so different? He felt the cold grip of despair tighten around his mind and he jumped when he felt the gentle touch of his light upon his hand.  
  
"Yami, are you alright?"  
  
Yami's troubled crimson eyes met the sympathetic and concerned ones of his hikari. Yami felt his anxiety lifted and for once he was as light as a feather. Suddenly, all his troubles melted away and his mind was clear. All because of the innocent youth lying so close to him.  
  
"Uh...Y-Yami...I-I don't want you to feel bad about last night...." Yugi began timidly. "I told you to leave, it's not your fault...it's mi-"  
  
Yugi was interrupted by the warm lips of his yami. He moaned softly as the other's tongue slid into his mouth and played with his own. FLASH! Yugi whimpered as Yami's lips separated from his own. It had ended as fast as it had begun.  
  
Yami scowled at Bakura, who once more had his camera out, and was dancing around with glee. "You bastard!" cried Yami, lunging at his arch nemesis. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time than ruin my life?"  
  
Bakura was incapable of answering. Not only was he in fits of giggles, but he was also finding it very hard to breath with a five thousand year old Pharaoh sitting on his stomach fulfilling his promise of making him wish that he had never escaped from the Sennen ring. *See chapter 1* .  
  
"Hey! Stop that! There is no fighting allowed in this facility!"  
  
Yami was pulled off Bakura by a rather muscular nurse. He stumbled into Yugi's bedside table. Yugi! Yami forced himself to look at his hikari. He averted his gaze quickly upon seeing Yugi's shocked and somewhat ashamed expression. The yami ran out of the hospital before anyone could catch him and headed for Jou's place, tears staining his eyes for the second time in 5000 years. *The first time was in the chapter 4*  
  
******  
  
Bakura spat out blood into a porcelain sink and groaned when a tooth went with it. He managed to grab the tooth before it went down the drain, for all the good it would do him. There wasn't anyway for him to put it back in his mouth, or use it to reverse time.  
  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Bakura muttered so that the husky nurse wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Did you say something?" The nurse asked, looking up.  
  
"Can I go now?" Bakura asked, none too kindly. The other just shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, you're not allowed to leave until a doctor can see you. You took quite a bit of damage and it looks as if your finger is broken."  
  
Bakura growled and slumped into his chair. He sincerely hoped that his finger wasn't broken, it would complicate his night with Ryou a bit.  
  
******  
  
Seto sat in his car (which he had bought after the other had been dented when they ran over Shadi last year) debating whether or not he should go back to school. It was only 1:00 p.m. School finished at 2:30. He put his keys in the ignition but did not yet turn the car on. He drummed his hands on the steering wheel and watched intently as Jou crossed the street. Tonight, the CEO thought, tonight.  
  
******  
  
"Why did I let him talk me into this?" muttered Ryou. Although his father was away on some kind of trip, he was still afraid that daddy would come home and find his house a wreck. No house survived with a drunk Bakura in it.  
  
Ryou crept into the garage and flicked the light on. He was not afraid of monsters and other fairytale poppycock being in there, but having a raccoon attack you while you're trying to get your bicycle does tend to make one cautious. No raccoons in sight, but still the young teen tiptoed to the refrigerator and removed as many beers as he could carry and relocated them to the fridge in the kitchen. That was all the beer bottles he could fit in there, if the party animals wanted more beer they would have to go the garage. He then went into all the rooms of the house and hid everything that wasn't a bed, couch, or TV.  
  
******  
  
Jou crossed the street, feeling a tad uneasy. He had the feeling someone was watching him and spun around. Nothing but Seto's black Mercedes. Jou breathed a sigh or relief. Seto wouldn't be watching him, right? He checked his watch and groaned. 1:00 p.m. He still had to go to school. Sumbody has to tell de others about the party, Jou told himself trying to make it seem like he was doing something heroic.  
  
******  
  
Well, that the end of that chapter. It's a short one, I know, and it took me quite a long time to write cuz I ran out of inspiration. That and I couldn't get the computer. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though there's not much to it. 


	6. Party Preparations

Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.  
  
Disclaimer: Own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not...  
  
******  
  
Ryou picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Ryou."  
  
"Oh, hey, Yugi. Are you feeling okay?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling fine. Do you, uh, know if Yami is going to the party tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. I think he is." replied the silver haired adolescent.  
  
"Oh...ok...Goodbye then." Click.  
  
Ryou hung up the phone and sighed. I wonder what happened with Yugi and Yami, he thought.  
  
******  
  
"Oh c'mon, Yami. You hafta go!"  
  
"No! I...I can't." Yami turned from his friend, who was trying to convince him to go to Ryou's party. I can't go, Yami told himself, not after what he did to Yugi.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Jou pouted. He didn't enjoy being kept out of things, even if it didn't involve him in anyway. An idea struck the blonde and he smiled deviously. "You're goin' to de party, unless you wanna tell me wut's wrong."  
  
Yami sighed and put up his hands in a sign of defeat. There was no point in arguing with Jou. He did actually want to go; he just didn't want to face Yugi. "All right, I'll go."  
  
"That's right." Jou smiled triumphantly. He then began fishing through his drawer looking for the right shirt to wear to the party.  
  
******  
  
"Good news Mr. Bakura, your finger isn't broken."  
  
Bakura glared at the doctor. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
Bakura got up from his chair and stormed out of the hospital, cursing the Pharaoh.  
  
******  
  
Seto checked his watch. 8:00 pm. The party was in an hour, for him anyway. He never went to a party before 9:00, preferring to be 'fashionably late'. He stood up from his chair and walked over to his drawer, grabbing a black tank top from the sea of black shirts that was his drawer. He threw off his school shirt, revealing a finely toned body, and pulled on his other shirt. He then lay himself down on the bed and contented himself with thoughts of Jou.  
  
******  
  
Yugi leaned out the window.  
  
"That's lucky." He said when he spotted the worn mattress that Yami had left the previous night. He withdrew his head. Should I really be doing this? His grandfather had forbidden him to go the party, lest he be attacked once again. Yugi would have listened, but he had to see Yami. Tears came to the young teen's eyes as he remembered the events of the hospital. To be truthful, the adolescent had enjoyed the kiss. Yugi stuck his legs out of the window and jumped, landing hard on the mattress and bouncing a few times before he managed to stop.  
  
******  
  
Insanely short chapter, I know, probably my shortest yet. Oh well... 


	7. Sweetness

Don't forget to bring a towel!

Towele, that was such a great episode...

Disclaimer: Don't forget, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

******

Yami closed his eyes and lay down on the couch, letting himself go deaf from the pounding of the speakers located behind his head. He had been at the party for half an hour and was thoroughly bored. _Why did I let Jou talk me into this?_ Yami seriously regretted listening to his friend, who had immediately left the Pharaoh to his own devices and gone off 'womanizing' upon arrival.

"Yami?"

Yami's eyes flew open and his vision was filled with Yugi. He was at a loss for words, surprised that the boy would even talk to him after what he had done at the hospital.

"We need to talk." The boy said. Glancing around the room, he added, "In private."

Yami obeyed wordlessly. He wanted to talk to his hikari more than anything, but guilt still forbade him to speak. They progressed to a vacant room in silence, Yugi leading the way. 

Yami closed the door behind them as they entered the master bedroom. Yugi was already sitting on the bed and motioned for Yami to do the same, which he did.

"Listen, Yugi, I'm sorry for what I did at the hospital..." Yami began to apologize rapidly. "I couldn't control myself and-"

His apologies were silenced by the tender lips of his hikari. The kiss did not last long but it still left the yami breathless.

"Yami, stop apologizing. It seems that that's all you ever do," Yugi laughed. Then more seriously he said, "I love you."

No words in any language could have filled Yami with as much joy as those three simple words did. "I love you too."

*Ahh, isn't that sweet...*

Yami leaned in close and kissed Yugi, gently running his hand beneath the boy's shirt.

"Mm," Yugi broke the kiss for a moment, "be gentle, it's my first time."

"No problem, I haven't done it in five thousand years." Yami said quickly before capturing his hikari's lips in his own and sliding his tongue into the other's sweet mouth, causing the boy on the receiving end to emit a pleasurable groan.

_Let the lovemaking begin! I don't know about you, but I have a slight problem with writing Yami/Yugi lemon, or lime or anything like that. So I'm going to leave that to the imagination. More on them in the next chapter. But, don't be too disappointed. There's a bit of Seto/Jou action later in this chapter._

******

A cold, ominous presence entered the house, surveying the residence with disgust. Garbage was strewn over the floor, beer bottles on every surface of the once neat home. Seto Kaiba was here for one reason, and that one reason was staggering towards the garage door. The CEO smirked and made his way silently towards the garage, and his prize.

_

Jou emerged from the garage, clutching several beer bottles. Intent on not dropping the precious bottles, the blonde did not notice the dark presence until he heard a cold, sneering voice.

"Hello mutt. Drinking again? Bad dog, do you not remember the last time you were drinking?"

Surprised by the sudden verbal attack, Jou accidentally released his hold on the bottles. They crashed to the floor, spilling the alcoholic liquid over the hardwood floors. He spun around to face the source of the voice: Seto Kaiba. Jou had feared seeing the intimidating teen since the party had been announced. He couldn't rid himself of the feeling that the brunette was watching him. But why, Jou did not know. What would Kaiba want with him? The feeling was definitely unsettling. Not to mention the fact that Kaiba wasn't drunk and was a skilled fighter. Jou knew he didn't stand a chance if the other decided to attack. The blonde drew himself up to his full height, for all the good it did. The blue eyed Kaiba was several inches taller than the brown eyed Jounouchi. He tried to make his voice sound normal and unafraid, a very hard feat if you're drunk and on the verge of soiling yourself. "W-what d'you want, Kaiba?"

The other just smirked, and shook a finger -like a mother would to a naughty child. "Tsk, tsk. Is that any way to speak to your master, dog?"

Jou growled at the remark, unwittingly feeding the flames. "Watch it, Kaiba. I ain't no dog!"

"Making threats, little puppy?" Seto sneered. "I'll show you what happens to dogs who disobey their master!"

Jou doubled over in pain and clutched his bruising stomach, courtesy of Kaiba. The teen glared at his tormentor from beneath blonde bangs. He gritted his teeth. "You-you bastard!"

The other just laughed - a cold, mocking laugh. "Want more, do you?"

The blonde felt his feet leave the ground for a moment before being slammed into the garage door, the doorknob digging into his spine. He shifted in discomfort, but knew that Kaiba didn't care. Jou attempted to cry out, but a hand over his mouth stifled the scream.

"Safe your breath, mutt. But don't worry; you'll get your chance to scream," Seto whispered in Jou's ear, "especially with what I've got planned.

The blonde heard one more laugh and the hand was removed from his face to join the other hand keeping him pinned against the door. Jou took this time to attempt a cry for help, but the second he opened his mouth a pair a lips pressed into his and all attempts to scream were terminated.

_

If Seto's lips hadn't been occupied, they would have curled to form their trademark smirk. Jou was making this so easy; the CEO expected more of a fight from the blonde. Seto had been right in assuming that the other would try screaming again, so he had wasted no time. As a result, Jou's mouth had been open, allowing access for his tongue. Everything was going as planned; the blonde had ceased struggling and was melting into the kiss. Seto was filled with a sense of power and pleasure. He was in control of the situation; soon the mutt would be his. Despite his best efforts, the brunette found it almost impossible to tear his lips away from Jou's, even though his lungs were slowly deflating from lack of oxygen. He hadn't expected Jou to taste this good. Alas, however, all things must come to an end.

_

Jou whimpered softly when he felt Seto's soft lips leave his, ending his moment of ecstasy. He stared up into the other's beautiful eyes, completely lost in the cerulean depths. How come he had never noticed how absolutely stunning Kaiba was? Tonight he was dressed in tight black clothing and a classic 'Kaiba' trench coat –black as well. His outfit had been embellished by silver chains. Spiked bracelets ran up the lower length of his arm and around his neck hung a spiked necklace and several more chains. (AN: I like Kaiba in black, and I thought the extra chains and spikes would be cool. He looks **really** hot in my imagination...). And those eyes, the most glorious shade of blue. So deep, unreadable. Enchanting. Jou found his knees weakening and he fell into Seto's arms. _What is wrong with you?_ A voice in Jou's head sounded. _It was just one kiss!_ But it was such an amazing kiss..._You've had tons of great kisses! None were like that...No one's ever kissed me like that..._This is Seto Kaiba! He's just using you!_ Jou shook his head, silencing the voice. __He's not using me, the blonde attempted to reassure himself_, and so what if he is? He so damn hot...__

With that, Jou gave in to the overwhelming desire to kiss and therefore taste Seto.

_

Seto was filled with anger and delight. On one hand, Jou tasted amazing and every moment spent kissing him was the best one in his life. On the other hand, Seto did not like Jou's audacity. He did not like that fact that the blonde had initiated the first move. The brunette was supposed to be in control. He pulled away from the kiss and stared into the other's soft, innocent and slightly dazed eyes. Seto sighed and leaned in, whispering into Jou's ear. "Would you like to find somewhere more private?" He finished his question by nipping the boy's ear. Jou nodded slightly, Seto smiled. "Good."

Together they made their way to an empty room. Seto pushed the mutt onto the bed before closing the door behind him. He cursed softly when he found no lock on the door. _Who doesn't have a lock on their door? Upon hearing a soft whimper, Seto turned and the lack of lock on the door was pushed out of his mind. Jou was sitting on the bed, looking up at the brunette with big brown eyes –like a puppy. The CEO's face softened considerably, to the point where he almost looked human. His heart fluttered in his chest. He walked over to Jou, brushed back the boy's soft blonde bangs and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "I love you."_

Seto recoiled in horror at what he had just said. _I love you_. The words had just sprung to his lips, unbidden. _Did he love Jou? Was he even capable of love? What did Jou think?_

_

The blonde stared at Kaiba, eyes wide. Of all the things he had expected the other to say, 'I love you' was not one of them. _Ha! He's not using me!_ Jou yelled triumphantly at the voice who had warned him not to go with Kaiba, not realizing how insane yelling at a voice in your head is. The blonde stood up and, wrapping his arms around Seto, placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips.

_

Seto forgot about the three words he had just said for a moment, lost in Jou's gentle embrace. He pushed the teen on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling the boy's waist. Nimbly he began sliding Jou's shirt off, placing feather light kisses on the exposed skin. Soon the shirt was pulled off entirely and thrown haphazardly onto the floor. Seto leaned over and pressed his lips to Jou's, which parted allowing access for the brunette's tongue. Seto felt his shirt being lifted and felt, with slight disgust, somewhat sticky fingertips. They did not stay long, however, as the soon enfolded themselves in the luxuriant material of his shirt, lifting it off. As soon as the shirt hit the carpeted floor, the door creaked open, spilling light into the dark room. Seto reluctantly removed his lips from Jou's a moment and said, "This room's taken." He then continued where he left off.

"Kaiba?"

 "Yes?"

"What the fuck are you doing in Ryou's room?"

Seto growled, recognizing the voice. Bakura. "What does it look like?" He said, sitting up, giving a clear view of Jou.

"Jou?" Ryou.

Jou made noise in answer. Seto glanced quickly at the blonde beneath him before turning his attention towards the door, where the two silver haired individuals were standing. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think, you swine?" Bakura snarled, licking Ryou's ear to make it more obvious. "Now get the fuck out."

"We were here first," said Seto. "I'm afraid you will have to leave."

"Like Hell I'm gonna leave! This is Ryou's fucking room!" Bakura yelled angrily, stepping into the room. His arm was caught, however, by his hikari, who was looking very scared at the moment.

"Aren't there other rooms in this house?" Seto asked.

"One; and the Pharaoh's fucking that little twerp in it." Bakura said.

Seto laughed. "So Yami's finally gotten around to screwing Yugi. Sure took him long enough."

"Yeah, it did. Now get the fuck out." Bakura growled.

"No." Seto said simply.

"You mother fucker." Bakura stepped towards the brunette, but was held back by Ryou, who was surprisingly strong despite his gentle appearance.

"Please, Bakura. I don't want anyone to fight. I'm sure we can find somewhere else to go." The hikari said.

Bakura shot one last look at Seto before disappearing out the door, closing it behind him. As soon as the door closed, Kaiba turned his attention back to Jou and smiled. 

"Now, where were we?"

******

Yup, so that's the seventh chapter. Took me long enough to write it. Next chapter is gonna be pretty sweet, or should be. Quite a bit is going to happen.

Anyway, please, please review.


	8. Oh Mai

**Author's Note: Well it would appear that I finally updated. Yay! There's not much to say to this chapter but I started writing it in August, the 9nth to be exact, and now I've finally finished it. It's quite insane how long I've been working on this eh? Well, I actually haven't been and that's the problem... Whatever. Anyway, you may notice that in some parts it seems a little...abrupt. Well, I don't know how to explain, but you'll see when you read. It happens with the dialogue. I really just wanted to get this chapter up so I didn't put that much effort into it. I still hope you like it.**

**BTW: Rex Raptor comes into the story in this chapter and I kept his English name cuz I don't remember his Japanese one. Just thought I should point that out. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me and it never will. Damn...**

******

"Stupid arrogant bastard..." Bakura huffed, stomping down the stairs. Ryou followed a few paces behind. His yami was very frightening when angry, as the young boy had learned many times over. Suddenly, Bakura whirled around, facing Ryou, fury etched in his pale, attractive face. "And you! Why the hell didn't you take my side?"

Ryou took a step back, tripped on the stair and fell on his bottom as his yami loomed over him, a dark and terrifying force. The hikari stared up at Bakura, trying to get an answer out but failing miserably. All he could muster was a string of gibberish.

"Think before you speak, fool." Bakura snarled, anger mounting.

"It's just not worth it. We'll slip something into their coffee on Monday." Ryou said, striding down the stairs, ignoring the look of surprise and amusement on his yami's face. At the base of the stairs, he looked coyly up at Bakura. Winking, he pointed out the window at a van parked in front of the house. "It's not the Volkswagen, but it's considerably roomier. Catch my drift?"

Bakura stayed rooted to his stair. _It's not the Volkswagen, but it's considerably roomier._ Was this the same hikari who he had caught dancing and singing along to the Spice Girls? Bakura shook his head, this surely was not _his _hikari speaking.

Ryou tapped his foot impatiently, blowing white bangs out of his eyes. "Well? The offer is for tonight, not next year."

_Ok, definitely not my hikari. Bakura laughed. "Who are you?"_

"I'm horny," Ryou replied, getting angry with the yami. _God, why is he being so difficult? _"Now are you going to fix my problem or not?"

The dark still remained motionless on the step. He looked out the window at the van, then back to his horny hikari. "Did you ever stop to think about the owner of that car?"

"Did _you ever stop to think that the owner of that car is probably drunk of his ass in the kitchen?"_

Bakura opened his mouth, closing it after he realized that he couldn't argue with that. The boy spoke wisdom. Nothing was making sense. There had to be some ulterior motive to Ryou's actions. Just then it dawned on him. "I'll help you with your little 'problem', but there's no way in hell I'm going to that Goo Goo Dolls concert with you. It's Metallica or nothing."

_Dammit! _Alright, time for plan B. _"Oh c'mon! We can have sex afterwards! Hell, we can have sex during!" He tried. It looked as if the yami was seriously considering the offer, but then remembered what the Goo Goo Dolls sounded like and quickly rejected the offer._

"Nice try, but I don't give in that easily." Bakura smirked, crossing his arms across his chest (his sexy, sexy chest ^.^).

_Plan C. Time to take out the big guns. Ryou jutted out his bottom lip, gazing innocently up at Bakura. Chocolate brown eyes glazed over as tiny tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. __This ought to do it._

Bakura blanched. _Oh shit, my only weakness. Damn him and those eyes! "It's not gonna work." The onslaught of cuteness continued. "No, not this time." Ryou's bottom lip quivered and his eyes somehow got bigger. "It's not gonna – oh fuck it. Alright, I'll go. But you fucking owe me."_

"Yay!" Ryou cried, jumping up and down, eyes no longer teary.

Bakura smiled despite himself. "I honestly don't know why I put up with you. Now get your sexy ass into that van," he said, joining the hikari and the bottom of the stairs and grabbing his wrist. "You still owe me for the concert."

Ryou smiled coyly. "We'll see about that," he said, nipping at Bakura's ear.

_My hikari is fucking cool. The yami thought briefly, before pushing that thought from his mind and ordering his memory banks to destroy that thought and whatever was responsible for it. They made their way to the van. Bakura pulled the door open and screamed, a female voice mingling with the scream. The yami recovered from his start quickly and glared at Mai, who met his gaze with the same ferocity. Bakura growled, "What are you doing here?"_

"This is my van," she growled in turn, a small flame burning in her eyes. To say that Bakura and Mai absolutely and completely despised each other more than anything in the world would be a gross understatement. "Now leave."

"No," Bakura snarled, balling his fists so hard that his nails cut into his skin painfully. He didn't care; all that mattered was ripping out Mai's beautiful golden hair. Mai, as if sensing his thoughts, reached into her bag and took out pepper spray.

"I'm warning you," she said, pointing the MACE at him. Bakura unconsciously stepped back; he knew full well that pepper spray was quite possibly the most painful thing one could ever experience. But he wasn't going to give up either.

"You think that can scare me?" Bakura said, trying to believe the words himself.

She smiled. "It's obvious you are."

Bakura didn't speak, but at that moment the door of the house opened and a rather short man walked out. It was Rex Raptor, Mai's lackey. He was staggering towards the three, dropped a beer bottle about halfway to them, and dropped another upon reaching them. But don't worry folks, he had still one more. Bakura and Ryou stepped back disgustedly, even Mai was utterly repulsed by him and was fingering her MACE, tempted to use it. Rex gawked at Ryou and Bakura, as if not seeing them before. His speech was all garbled and slurred, none could figure out what he had said. However, Rex did not seem to notice the glares he was getting or Bakura, his soul focus was on Ryou; the boy was pretty enough when one wasn't drunk. But Bakura had knocked him flat on the ground before Rex could lay so much as a finger on him. Rex got up, seething with anger. He brought his fist back and that was the last thing he did.

Bakura, Ryou, and Mai were stricken with shock, covered in blood, staring at the remains of Rex; two bloody stumps of legs. He had just exploded all of a sudden. Bakura's eyes were wide. "_What the fuck just happened_."

Neither Mai nor Ryou had an answer. It didn't make any sense, but Ryou tried to make sense of it anyway. "Um, maybe he spontaneously combusted? I've read somewhere that-

"

"You don't blow up when you spontaneously combust!" Bakura yelled.

"Well, I think I saw something – a shadow flying away – but I could have just been imagining it..." Ryou said.

"A shadow?"

"Shut up," Mai said, "I think I hear something."

No one moved as they listened. At first, they thought it was a figment of their imagination but soon the sound became clearer and it was coming closer.

"Everybody into the van!" Mai yelled. 

The others climbed in without question, shutting the door behind them. They sat silently, listening to the outside. They couldn't hear the sound any more, but they were still wary. After some time Bakura, tired of waiting, moved to the front of the van and peered out the window. Nothing. He turned back to Ryou and Mai, sitting anxiously in the back, wiping the blood off their faces.

"There's nothing there."

Ryou and Mai relaxed, as did Bakura. But he was on edge again when he saw Mai and Ryou's expression. Their eyes were wide with fear, they had both paled considerably and Mai was pointing at the window, opening and closing her mouth soundlessly. Bakura turned around fearfully.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He backed away from the window quickly, falling into Mai and Ryou. They stared, backs against the van's side, at a furry creature floating just outside the window.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit..." Bakura muttered over and over again.

"Isn't that..."He muttered softly.

"It can't be!" Mai said. "Kuriboh?"

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit..."

They continued to stare at the Kuriboh, confused and scared. There was a second where time seemed to stand still, and then all Hell broke loose as Kuriboh smashed through the window.

"Fuck!" Bakura yelled, kicked the back doors open, jumped out of the van and ran. Mai and Ryou followed suit, running like there was no tomorrow, for in fact there wouldn't be one if they didn't. But of course, some one had to trip and in this case it was Ryou.

 "Bakura help."

"Ryou!" Bakura cried, turning around and to his horror he found Ryou sprawled on the ground trying to get up. The Kuriboh was almost upon him. Bakura started running towards him but smashed into Mai. The force of the impact caused them to fall off the road and down a hill into swampy water.

Bakura stuck his head above the water gasping for breath. Mai did the same, but with a lot more whining. But the yami did not tell her to 'shut her fucking mouth'. Instead, he ran out of the swamp, not caring that he was covered in swamp matter and he smelled like week old garbage. He ran down the street to where he had last seen Ryou. But to his horror, he found the pavement smeared with blood: his hikari's blood. Bakura sunk to his knees, hardly daring to believe this mal turn of luck. From behind him he heard the clicking of Mai's shoes, the sound muffled by swamp residue.

"Oh no..." He heard her say softly.

For the first time in over 5000 years Bakura felt tears well up in his eyes. His bottom lip trembled, and he pounded the pavement, sending tears flying over the bloody patch. He dropped his head, breathing heavily. Tears dripped from his eyes like a fountain.

_I promise, if it costs me my life. I will avenge you Ryou, my hikari, my love..._

******

**End Notes: Hey look! Mush! Yeah, I wasn't actually gonna make Bakura cry but I felt it would be better if I did. Hehe. Yup, so I hope you liked it.**

**BTW: I sort of burned Goo Goo Dolls in this chapter. I actually like Goo Goo Dolls...well sort of. I went through this phase in Gr. 8 (well, when I was writing this chapter) when I didn't have any specific tastes in music. I only hated stuff. But I liked three bands: 3 Doors Down, Goo Goo Dolls, and Metallica. And the reason I burned the Goos was because I didn't want Ryou to like Good Charlotte or anything because I _really _hate them and I just didn't want Ryou to like that sort of music. So I gave him the Goo Goo Dolls who are a sappy pop act when compared to Metallica, who kick major ass. So that's that.**

**Please Review! Or I won't be inclined to write some more... **


End file.
